


Together

by crystalfox



Series: Drabbles & Ficlets [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Lando and Leia have a moment of remembrance.





	Together

Lando stood by Leia’s side, as they watched the flurry of activity around them. The Resistance was rebuilding, help had arrived from all over the galaxy. The air was full of hope and anticipation, the Resistance was readying itself for fighting once more.

Lando broke the silence between them. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be here from the start. I had to secure my city and protect my citizens.”

“I know. You have nothing to apologise for. I’m just glad you’re here now.” Leia replied, earnestly.

“I just wish…” Lando trailed off, shrugging his shoulders sadly.

“That Han and Luke were here?” Leia whispered.

“It doesn’t feel right. Us, being here, fighting, without them.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it.”

“How _are_ you doing?”

“I…” She shook her head quickly, and took a deep breath before speaking again. “It’s hard. But, I don’t have time to…to let it take over. It would be easy to just…let the grief engulf me but I can’t. I won’t. I lost my parents and my home during the Rebellion and I kept going, so I know I can do it again. I just didn’t think I’d ever have to.”

Lando reached out, gently taking Leia’s hand in his own. “And I’m sorry you have to. But I’m in awe of your strength. Always have been.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, still holding hands, before Leia turned her head, and nudged Lando’s shoulder with her own. “And you? How are you?”

“It doesn’t seem _fair_. It doesn’t seem _right_.” He replied, anguish clear in his voice. “I keep thinking I’m gonna turn around and they’ll be there. They _should_ be here. I just miss them. And I’m angry….angry that they’re gone.”

Leia squeezed Lando’s hand gently. “No-one’s ever really gone.” She uttered the words without thinking, and as she said them, Leia could still hear Luke saying it. She _felt_ Luke say it.

Lando tilted his head to look at Leia curiously, before giving her a small smile, “I suppose that’s true. The people we love will always stay with us, in one way or another.”

Leia nodded in agreement. “We’re not alone.”

“No.”

“Still miss them though.”

“Always will.”

Lando and Leia lapsed into a comfortable silence, consoled somewhat by each other’s words and the long friendship they shared. They took a few moments to mourn together, they understood each other’s grief in a way that few others did, but they could not allow themselves to do this for too long. There was work to be done and the two leaders had much to consider. They were older now than they had been during the Rebellion, but they were also wiser, and their combined years of experience and knowledge made them a formidable team.

Lando offered Leia his arm and she took it, they moved as one through the crowd, discussing plans and strategies, from a distance it would be easy to imagine they were just two old friends taking a stroll.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
